Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 11/1/15 - 11/7/15
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. WABBIT *11/1/15 - 12pm - Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off/Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze *11/1/15 - 12:30pm - Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel/Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend *11/2/15 - 8:30am - White House Wabbit/Bugs vs. Snail/Wabbit's Best Friend/Inside Bugs *11/2/15 - 12pm - Grim Rabbit/Sun Valley Freeze/Manner Maid/For the Love of Acorns *11/3/15 - 8:30am - Sun Valley Freeze/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend/To Catch a Fairy/Bugsbarian *11/3/15 - 12pm - Wabbit's Wild/Wringer/Buddha Bugs/Big Troubles *11/4/15 - 8:30am - Bigfoot in Bed/Wabbit's Wild/For the Love of Acorns/Bugs in the Garden *11/4/15 - 12pm - White House Wabbit/Inside Bugs/Wabbit's Best Friend/Bugs vs. Snail *11/5/15 - 8:30am - Scarecrow/World Wide Wabbit/All Belts Are Off/Game Is a Foot *11/5/15 - 12pm - Bugsbarian/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend/To Catch a Fairy/Sun Valley Freeze *11/6/15 - 8:30am - Wringer/Manner Maid/Now and Zen/Ice Ice Bunny *11/6/15 - 12pm - Bigfoot in Bed/For the Love of Acorns/Wabbit's Wild/Bugs in the Garden *11/7/15 - 12pm - Bugs vs. Snail/Big Troubles/Manner Maid/Bigfoot in Bed *11/7/15 - 12:30pm - Grim Rabbit/Bugs of Steel/To Catch a Fairy/Ice Ice Bunny THE SYLVESTER AND TWEETY MYSTERIES *11/2/15 - 10am - Maltese Canary *11/2/15 - 10:30am - Go Fig *11/3/15 - 10am - It Happened One Night Before Christmas *11/3/15 - 10:30am - Spaced Out/Autumn's Leaving *11/4/15 - 10am - Catch as Catch Can/Yodel Recall *11/4/15 - 10:30am - Don't Polka Me/Granny Vanishes *11/5/15 - 10am - Curse of De Nile/Hawaii 33 1/3 *11/5/15 - 10:30am - Scare Up There, The/If It's Wednesday, This Must Be Holland *11/6/15 - 10am - Keep Your Pantheon/London Broiled *11/6/15 - 10:30am - One Froggy Throat/Mush Ado About Nothing LOONEY TUNES *11/1/15 - 10:30am - High and the Flighty/Touche and Go/Egg Scramble, An *11/1/15 - 2am - Baseball Bugs/Iceman Ducketh/Hare Remover/Hare Breadth Hurry/Quackodile Tears/Yolks On You/Plop Goes the Weasel *11/2/15 - 12pm and 2am - Baseball Bugs/Show Biz Bugs/8 Ball Bunny/High Diving Hare/Bewitched Bunny/Duck Amuck/Ducking the Devil *11/3/15 - 12pm and 2am - Foghorn Leghorn/Two Gophers from Texas/Fast And Furry-ous/Sugar and Spies/Unexpected Pest/Satan's Waitin'/Grey Hounded Hare *11/4/15 - 12pm and 2am - Bully for Bugs/Hyde and Hare/Rabbit Rampage/Hare-Way To The Stars/Quackodile Tears/Tease for Two/Ant Pasted *11/5/15 - 12pm and 2am - Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2 Century/Ham in a Role, A/Little Orphan Airedale/Trap Happy Porky/Hopalong Casualty/Fish And Slips/Tweety's Circus *11/6/15 - 12pm and 2am - Tweet Zoo/Greedy For Tweety/Muzzle Tough/Oily Hare/His Hare Raising Tale/Star Is Bored, A/Suppressed Duck *11/7/15 - 10:30am - High and the Flighty/Touche and Go/Chaser On The Rocks *11/7/15 - 2am - High and the Flighty/Touche and Go/Egg Scramble, An/Chaser On The Rocks/Little Red Rodent Hood/No Barking/Hare Splitter THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW *11/1/15 - 11am - Point, Laser, Point *11/1/15 - 11:30am - Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder *11/1/15 - 4pm - SuperRabbit *11/1/15 - 4:30pm - Best Friends Redux *11/1/15 - 5am - Here Comes the Pig *11/1/15 - 5:30am - Mr. Weiner *11/2/15 - 5am - SuperRabbit *11/2/15 - 5:30am - Best Friends Redux *11/3/15 - 5am - Best Friends *11/3/15 - 5:30am - Jailbird and Jailbunny *11/4/15 - 5am - Members Only *11/4/15 - 5:30am - Fish and Visitors *11/5/15 - 5am - Monster Talent *11/5/15 - 5:30am - Reunion *11/6/15 - 5am - Devil Dog *11/6/15 - 5:30am - The Foghorn Leghorn Story *11/7/15 - 11am - Casa de Calma *11/7/15 - 11:30am - Eligible Bachelors *11/7/15 - 4pm - Peel of Fortune *11/7/15 - 4:30pm - Double Date *11/7/15 - 5am - Newspaper Thief *11/7/15 - 5:30am - To Bowl or Not to Bowl THE SYLVESTER AND TWEETY MYSTERIES *11/2/15 - 9am - A Chip Off the Old Castle *11/2/15 - 9:30am - Platinum Wheel of Fortune *11/2/15 - 2pm - A Good Nephew Is Hard to Find; Mirage Sale *11/2/15 - 2:30pm - The Stilted Perch; A Game of Cat and Monster *11/3/15 - 9am - Bull Running on Empty *11/3/15 - 9:30am - The Cat Who Knew Too Much *11/3/15 - 2pm - You're Thor?!; I Gopher You *11/3/15 - 2:30pm - Hold the Lyin' King Please; Suite Mystery of Wife *11/4/15 - 9am - Outback Down Under *11/4/15 - 9:30am - Something Fishy Around Here *11/4/15 - 2pm - The San Francisco Beat; The Triangle of Terror *11/4/15 - 2:30pm - Casino Evil; Happy Bath Day to You *11/5/15 - 9am - A Ticket to Crime *11/5/15 - 9:30am - Double Take *11/5/15 - 2pm - The Rotha Khan; Good Bird Hunting *11/5/15 - 2:30pm - Venice, Anyone?; The Fifty Karat Furball *11/6/15 - 9am - B2 or Not B2 *11/6/15 - 9:30am - It's a Plaid, Plaid, Plaid, Plaid World *11/6/15 - 2pm - Son of Roswell That Ends Well; A Mynah Problem *11/6/15 - 2:30pm - Whatever Happened to Shorty Twang?; A Big Knight Out BABY LOONEY TUNES *11/1/15 - 8am - Time and Time Again/Does Your Tongue Hang Low *11/1/15 - 8:30am - Mine!/Over the Burrow *11/2/15 - 8am - Cat-Taz-Trophy/If You're Looney *11/2/15 - 8:30am - Brave Little Tweety, The/Foghorn's Talkin' In The Barnyard *11/3/15 - 8am - Lot Like Lola, A/Baby Elmer Had A Friend *11/3/15 - 8:30am - Takers Keepers/D-A-F-F-Y *11/4/15 - 8am - Spin Out/Taz's Fridge *11/4/15 - 8:30am - Shadow of a Doubt/John Jacob Jongle Elmer Fudd *11/5/15 - 8am - Bruce Bunny/Baby Bunny *11/5/15 - 8:30am - Flower Power/Looney Tunes Zoo *11/6/15 - 8am - Flush Hour/Paws and Feathers *11/6/15 - 8:30am - Sandman Is Coming, The/Ten Loonies in a Bed *11/7/15 - 8am - All Washed Up/My Bunny Lies Over The Ocean *11/7/15 - 8:30am - Tea & Basketball/Down By The Cage WABBIT *11/2/15 - 8pm and 11pm - Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel/Big Troubles/Manner Maid *11/3/15 - 8pm and 11pm - For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot/Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend *11/4/15 - 8pm and 11pm - Grim Rabbit /Wringer/Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy *11/5/15 - 8pm and 11pm - Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off/White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian *11/6/15 - 8pm and 11pm - Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me/Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker